Maybe
by everlasting-love94
Summary: Trent and Kira had a baby girl that they put up for adoption.Six years later they see a little girl singing outside the mall and believe it could be their daughter.First fanfic, please read and review. Story better than summary, don't own rangers or songs
1. Chapter 1

December 24, 2003

The rangers are celebrating Christmas Eve in The Cyber Cafe. Everyone could feel the happiness in the house, especially one couple sitting in a corner cuddling on the couch. Trent and Kira sat on the couch in each other's arms watching the red ranger, Conner, and the blue ranger, Ethan, argue about which one would get the amazing last Christmas cookie made by Haley, owner of the Cyber Café.

"Dude! You had like 7 of these, I'm taking the last one!" "In your dreams Ethan, I'm taking the last one!"

Haley rolled her as she watched the two defenders against evil fight like 6 year olds over the cookie. Just the, Dr Tommy Oliver swooped in and took the cookie and placed in his mouth.

"Problem solved," he said with his mouth filled with crumbs.

Trent and Kira just laughed at the scene in front of them, unaware the Haley was standing behind them holding mistletoe on top of their heads.

"Uh oh, look what I haaaave." The two teenagers looked up and saw the mistletoe, they looked at each other and blushed.

"Come on you guys, you know what to do" said Ethan wiggling his eyebrows. "Um...I don't think so" said Kira. "You can't not do it, it's a mistletoe you have to!" The two teens blushed even harder. They both gave in as Trent leaned in and gave Kira a soft kiss on the lips, Kira responded by deepening the kiss making it even more passionate.

"Okay guys, we said kiss, not a full on makeout session." Said Ethan disgusted by the PDA in front of him. Trent and Kira drew back and just smiled at each other.

By the end of the night everyone was on their way home to spend the rest of Christmas with their families. Trent drove Kira back to her house and stopped in front of it**. **"Hey, you wanna come inside for a bit?" "I don't know, I Wouldn't want to impose on you and your family on Christmas Eve." "My parents are in Colorado visiting my aunt for Christmas since she broke her leg, plus your dad isn't home so you wouldn't want to spend Christmas Eve alone either?" "I guess so, okay I'll come in" The two of them walked into Kira's house and sat in the living room. They decided to watch The Grinch That Stole Christmas. After that they just sat on the couch cuddling and talking. "Oh, I want to give you your Christmas gift." Trent pulled out a small box wrapped in green paper with a red bow on it "What is it? " "Open it and see" Kira took the box and opened it, she gasped at what she saw inside. Inside, there was a necklace with two small diamonds, one yellow diamond and one white diamond. "Oh my God Trent, this is beautiful!" "I'm glad you like it." "Like it? Trent, I-I love it!" Kira wrapped her arms around Trent and kissed him, Trent deepened the kiss making it more passionate. Kira opened her mouth and allowed Trent's tongue to explore every crevice of her mouth. Before they knew it, Trent was on top of Kira and both of them had their shirts off. "Kira, wait, are you sure you want to do this? I mean we don't have to and I can wait until you're ready. " "I am ready Trent, my Christmas gift to you is the one thing no one else will ever get. And I want you to have it because I love you so much, and I can't imagine my life without you." With that Trent attacked her lips, neck and any other exposed part of her body. Before they knew it, clothes were taken off and sweet love was made all through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 3 weeks after Christmas. Trent was just waking up to the sound of his cell phone. "Hello?" "Trent, it's Kira, I'm coming over in 10 minutes." Kira's voice sounded distraught and panicked, "Kira? Is everything okay?" "I don't know.

Before Trent could ask any more questions Kira hug up, Trent began to worry, what could she have meant by I don't know? What happened? What was going to happen? All of his questions were about to be answered as he heard the doorbell ring. He raced downstairs and opened the door only to find a very distraught looking Kira.

"Kira, what's wrong? You had me worried sick!" "Trent, I'm late" "What? What do you mean you're late?" "I'm LATE Trent, LATE!"

Trent realized what she meant after a few moments.

"Oh, you mean your? You could be…?" "I don't know, that's why I got these,"

Kira pulled out 5 pregnancy tests from her purse.

"I'm gonna take them and see what happens." "Take them now, so we can both know."

Kira made her way to the bathroom and starting taking the pregnancy test, each one took five minutes to give a result. Those were the longest five minutes fot Trent and Kira.

"Kira, what if…you actually are…you know, what do we then?" "I don't know, we'll just have to see what the results are."

Five minutes passed and Kira ran to the bathroom to see the results, Trent followed her and when he walked into the bathroom he saw Kira sitting on the ground with her head in her hands and the pregnancy tests in front of her. Trent looked down at the tests and his face went white.

All tests had the same result…positive.


	3. Chapter 3

The two teenagers were sitting in Trent's room, trying to take in the new information that they've just learned. Then Kira looked at Trent.

"I'm so sorry, I've ruined everything." "This isn't your fault Kira, I take responsibility for this as well" "What are we going to do Trent?"

Trent put his head in his hands and tried to think of a solution, this couldn't have come in a worse time. With both of them being seniors and each of them having big dreams after high school, not to mention being the sole protectors of the world against Mesagog, having a baby now would probably be the worst idea ever.

"I'm not having an abortion Trent, if you don't want to take responsibility for this kid then that's fine, but I can't kill it."

Trent's head shot up and looked at Kira with great surprise.

"Of course not, Kira I would never ask you to do something like that, it's totally wrong." "Then what do we do?" Trent sighed "I guess the one thing we can do is have this baby and put it up for adoption. That seems like the only reasonable idea, don't you think?" "Yeah, I think that's the best idea. Atleast this kid will be safe and might even find a good home." "So it's settled, we put it up for adoption." "Yeah, that's the plan."

Trent took Kira into his arms and kissed the top of her head, they stayed like that for some time, trying to find comfort in each other's arms.

Months passed, and Trent and Kira were able to go through the pregnancy successfully without anyone noticing. Thankfully for them, Kira's stomach didn't show too much so it only looked like she put on some weight, but even then nobody noticed…well expcept for Cassidy who commented on the extra pounds. Kira didn't say anything hoping not to reveal herself. During the battles, it was difficult for Kira to be careful of not fighting too hard so that it wouldn't affect the baby, thankfully the suit was able to protect her and the baby enough from any damage, that and Trent always sticking by her side during the battles.

One night, Kira was staying over at Trent's house because his dad was out of town for a business trip and Kira's parents were in Colorado for Kira's mom's cousin's graduation. As they were sleeping, Kira felt a shooting pain in her stomach, she dismissed it as a cramp, but then she felt something wet running down her shorts. She shot up in bed and started shaking Trent.

"Trent! Trent! Wake up dammit!"

Trent woke up with a bewildered look on his face.

"Kira? What time is it? What's wrong?" "Trent, it's time."

Trent shot out of bed and dressed quickly, he helped kira into her yellow sweat pants and one of his shirts. He quickly got her into the car and raced to the hospital.

As soon as he got to emergency room, Trent helped Kira into one of the wheelchairs and wheeled her to the receptionist.

"Please, you have to help, my girlfriend's in labor and she's having a baby!" "Calm down sir, we'll get your girlfriend into a room straight away."

After 5 hours of labor, Kira finally gave birth to the baby.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl."

After cleaning the baby up, they placed her in Kira's arms. Both Kira and Trent looked down at the baby girl with heavy hearts.

"I think we should name her." Trent looked at Kira "What?" "I think we should name her, that's the least we can do for her." "Okay, what should we name her?"

Kira thought for a second, look at the infant in her arms, and then it came to her.

"Melody, her name should be melody." Trent smiled at his girlfriend "Melody it is."

The next day Kira was discharged early, they took the baby home to get everything ready before sending her to the orphanage. They reached the orphanage doors at around 6 pm with their baby bundled up in warm blanket in a basket.

"Goodbye Melody." Trent kissed his daughter's forehead and handed her to her mother. "Goodbye Melody, I love you."

They placed the baby on the steps of the orphanage, Trent reached out knock on the door, but Kira stopped him.

"Trent, wait." Kira reached her neck and took of the necklace that Trent gave her for Christmas and put it around her baby's neck. Kira then looked at Trent and nodded her head. Trent knocked on the doors and the two teens quickly set off, not looking back for a second.


	4. Chapter 4

December 17, 2010

Trent and Kira made their way through Reefside Mall getting some last minute shopping done. It has been almost 6 years since they gave up Melody. Since then Trent has graduated from art school in Chicago and Kira became a famous singer in New York. But something inside them made them make the decision of moving back to Reefside. They were also engaged, Trent had asked Kira to marry him after he had graduated.

" I can't wait for our annual Chirstmas gathering at the Cyberspace Café!" "I know, that's one tradition I can never give up on."

Trent heard his phone ring and looked at the caller ID, it was Ethan.

"Hey Ethan." "Hey dude, you ready for Christmas Eve?" Ethan was now working as an executive computer program designer in a top videogame company, needless to say that he was living the good life, designing videogames and testing them.

"You know it man, is Conner gonna be able to make it?" Conner graduated from UCLA and was the top soccer players in the US, making his schedule really busy.

"Are you kidding? Conner wouldn't miss it for the world!" "Alright buddy, I'll se ya later." "Later Trent, tell Kira I said hi."

Trent hung up the phone "Ethan says hi." "Ah! I can't wait till I see everyone, I'm so excited!"

The young couple made their way to the Mall doors and hauled for a cab, while waiting something caught their ear. They turned around and saw a little girl, no more than 6 years, wearing an old gray coat and a black scarf around her little neck with a little tape recorder in her hands and a small bucket in front of her, she was singing her heart out.

_Maybe far away__  
><em>_Or maybe real nearby__  
><em>_He may be pouring her coffee__  
><em>_She may be straighting this tie!__  
><em>_Maybe in a house__  
><em>_All hidden by a hill__  
><em>_She's sitting playing piano,__  
><em>_He's sitting paying a bill!___

_Betcha they're young__  
><em>_Betcha they're smart__  
><em>_Bet they collect things__  
><em>_Like ashtrays, and art!__  
><em>_Betcha they're good -__  
><em>_Why shouldn't they be?__  
><em>_Their one mistake__  
><em>_Was giving up me!___

_So maybe now it's time,__  
><em>_And maybe when I wake__  
><em>_They'll be there calling me "Baby"...__  
><em>_Maybe.__  
><em>

Kira's eyes went wide and her jaw hung down. Trent saw the look on his fiancé's face.

"Kira? What's wrong?" "Oh my God Trent, it's her." "What?" "It's her Trent! It's Melody!"

Trent looked at Kira with a strange look. "Kira, how can you know it's her? We don't even know what she looks like." "I'm telling you Trent, it's her. Something in my gut tells me that that's Melody, look at her!"

Trent looked at the little girl as she continued to sing her heart out.

_Betcha he reads__  
><em>_Betcha she sews__  
><em>_Maybe she's made me__  
><em>_A closet of clothes!__  
><em>_Maybe they're strict__  
><em>_As straight as a line...__  
><em>_Don't really care__  
><em>_As long as they're mine!__  
><em>

_So maybe now this prayer's__  
><em>_The last one of it's kind..._

As she was about to sing the last part, she looked straight at Trent and Kira_  
><em>

_Won't you please come get your "Baby"__  
><em>_Maybe_

Trent's eyes went wide. Kira was right, it was Melody. He didn't know how but something inside of him told him that that was her.

"You're right Kira, it is her!"

They continued to watch the little girl smile and thank people for the money they put donation money in the bucket. She started to collect her things and ran off. Trent and Kira tried to follow her, but as soon as she turned the corner she was gone.

The ride back home was a very quiet, both Trent and Kira had thoughts running through their heads. Could that have been Melody? Could that have been the baby they gave up 6 years ago? Or was it another little girl that reminded them of her? They made their way into the house that they recently moved into together when they moved back to Reefside, it was a modern furnished home but had a cozy feel to it. There were 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, a living room, kitchen and a backyard with a small pool. They sat in the living room in silence and tried to watch tv. Suddenly Kira sat up and turned it off.

"Kira, is something wrong?" Kira sat there silent for a moment, and then suddenly said: "I want to go back." "Back where?" "Back to the orphanage, the orphanage we left Melody. I want to see my daughter Trent, I need to see her."

Trent looked at his fiancé and noticed her eyes were welling up, he understood how she was feeling, he too wanted to see his daughter again. He didn't understand why, but something inside him made him want to see her again.

"We'll go first thing tomorrow morning." Kira fell into his arms and held onto him with everything she had. They stayed like that for the rest of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Trent and Kira stood in front of the orphanage doors, second thought nerves consumed them, but they didn't let that stop them. They had no idea what to expect, whether their daughter was there or not, whether she was the same little girl they saw at the mall or she was someone else. One thing they were sure of was that they were going into that orphanage to know once and for all.

They made their way through the hall were dozens of little girls were running and giggling, Trent and Kira kept a close eye on each girl that passed to see if they could spot the little girl. They reached the main office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice called from the other side. Trent and Kira made their way into the office. The office looked very simple, plain gray walls with a single desk and two chairs on the other side. There was the certification of the orphanage and a couple of pictures on the wall. Two of the pictures caught their attention, the first picture was of the little girl holding a first place certificate with a big smile on her face, the banner above her head said: " Reefside Young artists competition." The second picture was of the same little girl infront of a microphone with a big sign behind her that said: " Reefside Orphanage Talent Show" These two pictures increased Trent and Kira's suspicion that she could be Melody by 20 times.

The woman behind the desk looked like she was in her mid-30's, she was tall fair and had short straight copper hair. She got off the phone, looked at Trent and Kira and smiled.

"Sorry, had to finish that call. How can I help you?"

Kira cleared her throat trying to shake off the nerves. "Yeah…um 6 years ago a baby girl was dropped off at your door, she was about 2 days old and had a necklace around her neck that had a small yellow diamond and a small white diamond, her name was Melody."

The woman stood up and told them to follow her, they made their way down the hall and took a left and stood by the door of a large bedroom. Inside Trent and Kira saw dozens of little girls playing, talking, laughing and running around. But one little girl caught their attention; it was the same little girl they saw at the mall.

"That's Melody over there, sitting on the bed." Trent and Kira kept watching her. She was drawing something in her little notepad with this very serious look on her face, only occasionally looking up.

"She has the same look you get when you're drawing." Kira whispered with tears running down her face. Trent just kept on watching Melody, not believing that that was actually her, he felt his own eyes well up with tears as he watched his little girl, his baby imitating his actions in every way.

"I want her back Kira." "I want her back too Trent."

They made their way back to the office so that they could discuss how to get Melody back.

" The thing is Miss…ummmm…" "Mrs. Swanson" "Right, the thing is Mrs. Swanson, we are Melody's real parents, and we had to give her up because of certain situations back then. But now after seeing her, we realized that we desperately want her back."

Mrs. Swanson saw the look on their faces and knew that they were being completely honest and looked like good people.

"Well, luckily for you too, biological parents wanting their child back is much more easier than adopting another child. All you have to do is provide evidence that you really are Melody's parents and you'll have her back in no time." "How soon can we get her?" Kira asked anxiously.

"Well, if you were to provide the evidence within the next few days, you'll be able to have her by Christmas Eve."

Trent and Kira grew anxious " Thank you Mrs. Swanson." Kira and Trent quickly left the orphanage and raced to the hospital to get a copy of Melody's birth certificate. Come Christmas Eve, they're going to have their little girl with them.


	6. Chapter 6

December 23, 2010

Trent and Kira were in the orphanage office waiting for Mrs. Swanson to get Melody so that they could take her home. Trent was sitting bouncing his knee and Kira was biting her nails. They were nervous about finally meeting their daughter, over the past couple of days Mrs. Swanson sent them baby pictures and birthday pictures and everything she did for the past 6 years, but now they were finally going to be able to meet her face to face. The doorknob turned, Mrs., Swanson came in with Melody close behind.

"Melody, say hello to Trent Fernendez and Kira Ford."

The little girl stood in front of them; she was a small thin girl. She had Trent's tan skin and black hair, but she had Kira's hazel eyes. She had Kira's nose and wavy hair, but she Trent's lips and chin. In short, she was a perfect mix of both Kira and Trent.

"Hello" she said in a tiny whisper. "Hey Melody, my name is Kira. I'm your mommy, and that's Trent, he's your daddy."

Melody looked at both of them for a minute and then looked down shyly; they both thought that she was too adorable. Kira reached out and held the two small diamonds of Melody's necklace. "I can't believe you still have this." Whispered Kira with tears in her eyes. She looked at her daughter's little face and held her in her arms. After signing a few papers and saying a few goodbyes and making promises of visits, Trent and Kira got into the car with their daughter and headed home.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home." Melody looked out the window and saw her house; she was really surprised of how good it looked.

"Ready to come inside Melody?" Melody looked at Kira and gave a small nod. Trent carried Melody's light bag to the front door and Kira held Melody's hand. They made their way into the house, Melody looked around trying to take in her new home. It was a simply furnished house but had a cozy feel to it; the walls were covered in paintings. Melody walked up to one of the paintings that looked a lot like Kira, as she looked down she saw the signature that said _Trent F._

"You painted all of these?" Trent smiled at his daughter's curiosity "Yup, I painted almost all of these." They made their way upstairs to show Melody to her room, as they were going up Melody looked at the number of pictures on the wall. They were pictures of Trent and Kira at a park, at an art show. There was one of Trent, Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver and Haley "Who are they?" "They're our close friends honey, you'll be meeting them really soon." There was one of Trent receiving an award, and one of Kira on stage. But there was one thing that caught Melody's attention. It was a gold record in a frame and underneath it, it said: _Kira Ford. Best Breakout Singer of the Year_. Melody's eyes widened.

"You're a singer." Kira smiled at her. "Uh huh, what do you think about that?" "I think that's amazing! You're famous!" Kira laughed at her daughter's excitement. "Well, I'm not that famous, but I might be soon."

They went up the stairs and down the hall and passed Trent and Kira's room. Finally they stopped at a door on the left. "This is your room Melody."

They opened the door and walked in. The room was an average size; it had white walls with a yellow stripe going across each wall, there was a single bed in the middle of the room that was covered with a yellow duvet and two white pillows. Above the bed there was a picture of Musical notes scattered on a blank page. There was a little white disk with a framed picture of Trent and Kira and a yellow chair. In the corner there were a couple of dolls and stuffed animals that Kira and Trent were able to get for Melody before all the toys were sold out. There was a big white closet with a number of clothes hanging inside. There were two yellow beanbags and a round white rug. There was a large window that had yellow curtains tied with white ribbons. Melody stood bewildered. Was this really all for her? Did they go through so much trouble just for her? Melody's expression worried her parents, making them think that she didn't like the room.

"We know it's not much, but it's what we could do on short notice." Said Trent nervously. "If you want, we can change anything or add anything you want."

Melody turned around and looked at her parent's nervous faces, she gave them a small reassuring smile.

"It's perfect, thank you." Kira and Trent let out a breath, glad that Melody liked the room.

"Well how about you get yourself settled, me and daddy are gonna be downstairs fixing up something for you to eat, you must be hungry." Kira said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's soft hair. Melody blushed and nodded her head.

"Well I'll go make you something and you come down in 5 minutes, okay?"

Kira got up and kissed the top of her daughter's head, Trent behind her bent down and ruffled his daughter's hair smiling. Both of them went downstairs to prepare lunch for Melody.

"Wow," Sighed Kira as she was preparing the food. "I can't believe she's here Trent, she's really here. Our baby is upstairs, she's with us now." "I know, it's a miracle. How we found her like this after all these years, and so easily." Suddenly a terrible thought went through Kira's mind.

"Trent?" "Yeah babe?" "What if she hates us?"

Trent looked at his fiancé's sad face. "What if she hated us because we left her? What if she thinks we don't love her? What if she doesn't want to live with us? What if she wants to be adopted by some other couple? What if… what if…" With that Kira burst into tears. Trent quickly got up and held her in his arms.

"Hey hey hey, she doesn't hate us baby, it's just… we need to get used to each other, and she's probably wondering why we left her, we just have to give her a reasonable answer and she'll accept it. Right now, she's just scared being in a new place with new people, but she'll get used to it." Trent kissed the top of Kira's head and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"I can't have her hating me Trent, I can't have my little girl hating me." Kira exploded into a new fit of tears.

"Are you okay?" They both turned around to the little voice and saw Melody standing there with a worried look on her face. Kira quickly wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah Mel, I'm fine, don't worry. Let your dad help you up so you can eat."

Trent picked up his daughter and put her on the barstool. Kira placed a plate of grilled cheese sandwich and potato chips in front of her. She poured Melody a glass of Lemonade and she and Trent watched their little girl nibble on her sandwich. Suddenly, she stopped eating and looked at both of them.

"I don't hate you." Kira gave her a strange look. "What?" "I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I just want to know, why did you give me up? Didn't you want me? Didn't you love me?" Melody's voice broke and her bottom lip began to quiver. Kira quickly took her daughter in her arms and started kissing her head.

"No no no Melody, it's not true, me and daddy love you, and we've always had and always will love you." "Then why did you give me up." Tears started streaming down her face. Kira quickly wiped them away and brought her daughter closer to her.

"We can't really explain why Mel, but it was for the best. But now we're all together again. And if you can give us a second chance we'll prove that we are good parents. What do you think Melody? Could you give us a second chance?"

Melody looked at her mother's tear stained face, and then at her father's pained and worried face. Slowly a smile broke on her face and she nodded her head. Kira hugged her close again and Trent held both of them in his arms, staying like that for a few minutes.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in the hammock in the back yard. Kira was snuggling Trent and Melody was sitting between his legs. Trent had taken out one of his sketchbooks and showed them to Melody. She sat there going through every page with astonishment and wonder at her father's art. Trent had this warm fuzzy feeling running inside of him. He didn't know if it was from Melody being impressed by his art or if it was just because she was sitting there in his arms, whatever it was Trent loved that feeling. Kira had her head on her fiancé's shoulder watching her little girl, every now and then she would look up to Trent and he would look at her and both of them would smile.

Before they knew it, it was getting late and they had to put Melody in bed. Trent went up to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water and lots of soap bubbles, he even put some bath toys in there so Melody could play during her bath, that's what he used to do when he was a little boy so he thought she would enjoy it. Kira helped her in the tub and sat with her so she wasn't alone. When Trent walked in Kira would splash him and laugh. At first, Melody was hesitant, but when she saw that Trent was okay with it and that he was laughing as well she started splashing him a little. This made both Trent and Kira really happy because it meant that Melody was starting to be more comfortable with them. After the bath, Kira helped Melody into her yellow and white polka dotted nightgown. Trent then walked in and tucked Melody into bed.

"Goodnight…mommy, goodnight daddy."

Kira and Trent stood there with the biggest smiles on their faces, then Kira leaned down and kissed her daughters forehead.

"Goodnight baby." Then Trent leaned down and kissed Melody's soft cheek.

"Sweet dreams baby." They then made their way to the door, and just before closing it hey took one last look at Melody laying bed, their little girl lying in bed.

"I still can't believe it Trent, I still can't believe she's here with us."

Kira put her head on Trent's shoulder and Trent wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"You better start believing honey, because our baby is back home."

With that, Trent quietly closed the door on their sleeping little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, a huge storm rolled up onto Reefside. There was loud thunder and lightning. Melody was sitting up in bed holding her knees and crying. She then remembered a trick she used to do in the orphanage during a storm, which was find a corner of the room and sit there in a fetal position. She didn't know why but it really helped sometimes. So she got out of bed and sat in the left corner of the room in a fetal position, but for some reason it didn't help so she started weeping into her knees.

At the same time, Trent had woken up from the sound of the thunder. Although he never admitted it to anyone, Trent was terrified of thunder and lightning, whenever they was a storm at night he would stay up all night not being able to sleep. Suddenly, Trent felt like something was wrong. He didn't know what it was and why he felt it, but something inside of him told him something was wrong and he had to go check on Melody. Trent quickly got out of bed and made his way to Melody's room. Before going in, he heard something inside; he stuck his ear to the door to listen to the sound. It was the sound of someone crying, it was Melody crying. Trent quietly went into the room so not to startle her and what he saw broke his heart. He saw his little girl sitting in a fetal position and bawling her eyes out. He quickly went to her and put his hand on her shoulder, Melody jumped when she felt the hand, but Trent quickly took her in his arms to try and calm her down.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, it's okay. You're gonna be okay baby, shhh, just calm down." Trent continued to whisper soothing words in Melody's ear and continued to rub her back until her breath evened. She then looked at her father with wet eyes and he smiled at her.

"There we go, you're okay now. Do you want to tell me why you were crying?" Melody just looked down and said nothing.

"Was it a bad dream?" nothing.

"Was it something you heard?" still nothing

Trent was getting really worried that she wasn't telling him anything. Just then loud thunder crashed and a huge bolt of lightning appeared. They both jumped at the sound and Melody dug her face into her father's shoulder and started crying again. At that moment, Trent realized that not only did his daughter inherit his artistic skills, but she also inherited his fear of thunder and lightning.

"Mel? Are you scared of the storm?" Melody just continued to cry into her father's shoulder. Trent realized how terrified his little girl was and that he had to put away his own fears and comfort his daughter.

"Hey hey, don't be scared, daddy's here, daddy won't let anything hurt you, I promise. Just calm down baby, relax relax, it's okay, shhhh." Trent kept kissing her all over her face and rubbing her back to soothe her. When she finally calmed down she looked up to her father. Trent kissed her forehead.

"Hey, do you want to sleep in our bed tonight if you're still scared to be alone?" Melody was hesitant, she would've loved nothing more than to be with her parents for the night, but she didn't want them to think that she was a baby or that she was being annoying. At that point, she was too scared to think of anything than being with her parents until the storm passes. She looked at Trent and gave him a little nod. Trent picked her up and took her to their room, and then he placed her in the middle and got back into bed. He started stroking his daughter's cheek in an effort to calm her down. The little girl looked up to her father with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." Trent gave his daughter a confused look. "For what?" "For waking you up, for acting like a big baby." "Hey hey, first of all you are not a big baby. It's okay to be scared of something; everyone is scared of something so you have nothing to worry about. Plus you didn't wake me up either." "Then why were you awake?" Trent looked at his daughter's curious expression and sighed. "Can I tell you a secret?" Melody nodded her head. "I'm scared of thunder and lightning too." Melody looked at her father with surprise. "Really?" "Yup, really. I've been scared since I was a kid. But now at least I have two special people to cuddle with whenever I get scared." He pulled Melody into a warm embrace and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Melody didn't move for a second, slowly taking in her father's warm chest and the sound of his rhythmic beating heart. Melody never felt so safe in her entire life, just being in her father's arms and with her mother near by made her feels that there was anything that could hurt her.

"Goodnight Mel." "Goodnight daddy…. I-I love you."

Trent's eyes widened and he looked down at Melody who had her eyes closed. He couldn't believe it; she had actually told him that she loves him for the first time. Trent felt like his heart was going to burst with love and his eyes moistened with tears. His little girl, his baby loves him.

"I love you too baby, I love you so much." With that Trent wrapped his arms even tighter around melody, kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep with his baby in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'd forgotten my account password and for some reason couldn't change it. Anyways I hope you guys did not give up on the story and I shall be updating more often! :D**

* * *

><p>The early morning sunlight passed through the window and hit Kira's face; she gently stirred and opened one eye. The alarm clock read 7:30. She let out a groan and turned the other side, what she saw made her heart melt. Trent had his arms wrapped around Melody and her head was resting on her daddy's chest. Kira face broke out into a grin. She thought that she should get up and make a special breakfast, their first breakfast together as a family. She quietly got out of bed and went down stairs. Over the years she'd developed a good cooking sense, although she wasn't the next Gordon Ramsy, she could whip up a mean pasta dish. She's decided that today's breakfast would consist of scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, toast, greek yogurt, fruit salad and orange juice.<p>

As she was finishing up the eggs and bacon, she jumped as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned around to find her fiancé's sleepy face smiling down at her. "Mmmm. Something smells good" "What is wrong with you?! You scared me half to death!" Kira said as she put her hand on her chest to calm her racing heart. "Good thing you didn't let out that super-sonic scream of yours or else the whole neighborhood would've been scared half to death." Kira froze at Trent's comment. How were they supposed to explain to Melody that they'd given her up because they couldn't be power rangers and high school students and raise a baby all at the same time? She's either going to be scared out of her mind or think they're crazy. Trent noticed Kira's stiff body and concerned face. "Hey, did I say something wrong?" "No, it's not that, but I was just thinking, how are we supposed to tell Mel why we gave her up? It's too soon to tell her about the power rangers' thing, it could scare her and we just got her back. "She's going to have to find out eventually, I mean it's a part of her as much as it's a part of us. But for now let's just enjoy our time with her and get ready for Christmas." "You're right, we should probably start thinking about this after Christmas."

Just as Kira was finishing up plating, she heard the soft steps of two little feet going down the stairs, she saw Melody standing in front of her, her wavy hair messy from the sleep and her eyes squinty and sleepy. "Good morning sleepy head, breakfast is almost ready, how about you go upstairs and wash up and then come down for breakfast?" Melody said nothing and just turned to go upstairs. Trent chuckled and his daughter's crankiness. "That was one thing I was hoping she wouldn't inherit from you." "And what's that?" his fiancé asked. "Your morning grouchiness." Kira lightly punched Trent on the shoulder "Hey, I'm not that grouchy. Besides, you're not exactly Mr. morning person yourself." Trent let out another chuckle at his fiancé's comment and helped set the table. "Hey Kira, we're still gonna meet up with the gang today at Cyberspace right?" "Yeah." "Well, I was thinking maybe before we head there, we could stop by my dad's, I'd really like it if he met his granddaughter." Kira froze; Anton was not necessarily over the moon about Kira and Trent's engagement, he thought that Kira was pressuring him to marry her and felt like she was holding him back from his true potential, who knows what he would do if he finds out that they have a kid. "I don't know Trent, you know how your dad feels about me, I'm not sure it would be a good time to tell him about Melody." "Kira, this is my dad, the only family that I had when I had nothing, he has a right to know about Mel, she's his granddaughter." Trent looked at her with pleading eyes. "Okay, we can stop by real quick before we head to Cyberspace." Trent smiled and kissed his fiancé passionately, only to break the kiss when they felt a presence in the room. They looked to find Melody looking down on the ground, a blush creeping over her tan little cheeks. Trent and Kira chuckled and their daughter's adorable shyness. "I guess we have to be careful now since this little one is around." Trent whispered in Kira's ear. "Hey baby, come on, let's sit you down and get some food in you." Kira helped Melody on the chair and made her a plate filled with eggs and bacon and toast, and put a side of yogurt and fruit salad in little separate bowls. "I'm not sure what you like to have for breakfast, but if you don't like anything I could make something else for you. If you don't like turkey bacon I could run to the store and get you some regular bacon." Melody looked up at her anxious mother's face and let out a small smile. " Everything looks really good, thank you." She peered into the bowl of fruit salad and scrunched her nose. "Umm, does the fruit salad have any strawberries?" "Yes, plenty of it, it's good for little girls." "The thing is, I'm allergic to strawberries." Kira's face went pale with shock, what was she thinking?! She should've read her file closely she would've seen her medical condition. She could've sent her to the emergency room, or worse! " I'm-I'm-I'm so sorry honey, I-I- didn't know, I mean I-I should've known. I-I-I'll just throw it out and make a new bowl." As Kira was about to reach out for the bowl, Melody grabbed her mother's trembling hand. "No no, it's nothing serious, I mean it's just whenever I eat it I get a red itchy rash, but that's it really." Kira calmed down a little but the guilt raged on in her heart. She was her mother; she was supposed to know this, what kind of a mother doesn't even know her child's medical condition.

Melody devoured every last bit of her breakfast and looked up to her parents. "I'm finished." "Okay Mel, go upstairs and mommy will come up and help you get ready." As Melody got off her chair she saw her mother's sad face. She went up and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "Thank you for breakfast mommy, it was really good." Kira looked down at her daughter's little face with teary eyes and smiled. "You're welcome baby, I'll be up in a minute to help you get ready, we've got a lot of things to do today." Melody nodded and quickly went up the stairs. Kira looked at Trent and smiled, he smiled back at her relieved face. "See, you have nothing to worry about, you are a good mother Kira, you just need to get the hang of it, we both do." Trent got up and took his plate and gave Kira a kiss on the head. They both cleared the table quick and went upstairs to get ready. Trent was ready and waiting in the living room for his two girls to finish getting dressed. He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a white shirt and a gray plaid shirt over it. "Ladies, let's get going. We can't be late today." "Alright alright, just give us a minute." Kira hollered. Trent grumbled, it already took forever when it was just Kira getting ready, now he has to wait for two females to get dressed. Kira came down 5 minutes later. She was wearing a pair of black low rise jeans and a yellow sweater that was slightly cropped and showed a little bit of her toned midriff. Her messy waves were in a half up-do held together with some bobby pins. "Someone looks especially beautiful today." Trent said as he kissed his fiancé. He looked behind her and asked: "Where's Melody?" "On her way down now." Three second later, Melody came down the stairs. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow blouse with a peter pan collar, a white pleated skirt, a pair of white tights and brown mary jane shoes. Her black hair was parted down the middle and tied into two pigtails, and she was wearing her yellow and white diamond necklace. "My my, aren't we looking so pretty today." Melody blushed at her father's compliment. "Now Mel, if you get cold just let me know because I'll have your cardigan with me, okay?" Melody nodded at her mother. "Well then, I guess we should get going." The young family made it's way into their car. Making sure that everyone had their seatbelt on; Trent started the car and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Trent drove along the lush forest road leading to the isolated mansion he once shared with his father. Every now and then he would look through mirror and see Melody staring at the passing road. He couldn't wait until his father met her, even tough he didn't quite know what his reaction would be.

He drove up in front of the house and parked that car. He and Kira got out and he went around to help Melody out of the car. "Okay Mel, this is a very special person we're visiting today. You're gonna meet your grandfather. I'm sure he's going to love you right away." He helped her out of the car and held on to her hand and put his other arm around Kira. He smiled at his fiancé and exchanges another smile, but inside of her she was concerned at what Anton's reaction was going to be.

They made their way inside the sleek and modern furnished house; it was well decorated but lacked a homey feel. They reached Anton's office and Trent knocked on the door. "Enter" he heard Anton state. He opened the door slightly and peered his head in "Hey dad." Anton was sitting at his desk typing on his computer. Elsa was also in the room finishing up some on his paperwork. After the final battle, Anton and Elsa got really close, eventually marrying in a private ceremony in Vienna. Trent and the rest of the gang weren't really sure of the marriage but have grown to accept it. "Trent? What a surprise, come in." Trent walked into the office with Kira behind him; Melody was hiding behind Kira's leg and, due to her small size, couldn't be seen by Anton and Elsa. "Anton, how are you?" "Kira." He simply stated, Anton had always been cold towards Kira, not really accepting her as a potential partner for Trent. Needless to say he wasn't very happy about their engagement.

"What brings you both here today?" "Well, um, dad, there's something we need to tell you. Uh, it's, uh, kind of hard to explain but,um…" "Trent speak up for Christ's sake I can barely hear a word you're saying." Anton grumbled annoyingly. Trent cleared his throat and tried once more. "Dad, there's something Kira and I have to tell you." "Well Anton, the thing is, um, we…we have a child." Anton looked coldly at the both of them and then directed his glares at Kira. "I knew it, I knew you were going to pull a stunt like this. Knock yourself up to get him to marry you, I knew it. That's what TRASH like you do." "Woah dad, first of all you have no right to speak to Kira that way. And second of she's not pregnant." Trent continued, "When we were in senior year, Kira got pregnant and had a baby. We'd decided the best thing for her at the time was to put her up for adoption. And we'd found her recently and decided to take her back, we wanted our daughter back." Trent looked behind him and brought Melody in front of him so that his father could take a good look at her. "Dad, say hello to your granddaughter." Anton looked sternly at the child in front of him and then redirected his sight at his son. "Is this some kind of joke? Do you think this is amusing?" "Dad, this isn't a joke, we're being serious here." "What the hell is wrong with you, do you realize what you've just DONE?! YOU'VE JUST THROWN OUT YOUR ENTIRE FUTURE OUT THE WINDOW." "Anton I don't appreciate your tone." "SHUT UP YOU WHORE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. KNOCKING YOURSELF UP TO LATCH ONTO HIM LIKE A LEETCH. EXPECTING ME TO WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS WITH THIS BASTARD CHILD AND, OFCOURSE MORE IMPORTANTLY FOR YOU, AND OPEN BACK ACCOUNT. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM! DADDY FUCKING WARBUCKS!" Melody began to panic and her breath became shaky. "Dad! Stop it! You're scaring her!" "TO HELL WITH HER, YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT HER AT WHATEVER POUND YOU FOUND HER IN, OR BETTER YET YOU SHOULD HAVE SUCKED THAT MISTAKE OUT THE MOMENT YOU FOUND OUT. HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO SURE THAT THIS CHILD IS YOURS HUH?! THIS SLUT PROBABLY WENT AT IT WITH EVERY GUY INFRONT OF HER UNTIL SHE GOT KNOCKED UP!" ANTON JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME LIKE THIS!" "SHUT UP YOU WHORE, I SHOULD HAVE THROWN YOU OUT THE MOMENT YOU WALKED INTO TRENT'S LIFE LIKE THE DIRTY TRASH YOU ARE!"

Melody couldn't handle the screaming anymore, she started backing away until she had bumped into a cabinet and accidently dropped the vase on top of it. "YOU STUPID RECKLESS CHILD, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" "I'm- I'm sorry" she whispered. "SORRY? SORRY? IS SORRY GOING TO FIX A 55000-DOLLAR ATHENIAN VASE, NO IT'S NOT! YOU IDIOT CHILD!" Melody ran out the door crying. Kira looked at Anton with disdain and disgust "Screw you Anton." Kira walked out of the office and went looking for her daughter. Trent was still in shock at had just happened. Anton grumbled angrily and picked up the pieces of the broken vase. "I can't believe the stupidity." "Neither can I" Trent whispered and looked at his father with rage in his eyes. "Do you realize what you've just done?! You've ruined any chance of having any sort of relationship with your granddaughter." "I will have nothing to do with that bastard child Trent!" "THEN I GUESS YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ME EITHER, BECAUSE THOSE TWO ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS IN MY LIFE, AND NOTHING YOU CAN DO OR SAY WILL EVER CHANGE THAT!" Trent stormed out of his father's office and turned around to look at him. " You know, I actually thought that maybe, just maybe, you might have changed. I guess I was wrong." And with that Trent slammed the office door leaving Anton inside to clean up the broken vase.

Trent went around the house looking for Kira and Melody, only to find them in the backyard. Kira was sitting on one of the lounge chairs with Melody on her lap, her head was on Kira's shoulder and she was balling her eyes out. "Hey baby girl, it's okay, it's okay, shhh." Trent rubbed his hand all over Melody's back in an effort to calm down the distraught little girl. Melody looked up to her father, her hazel brown eyes teary and bloodshot from the crying. "I-I-I-I didn't m-m-m-mean to break the v-v-v-v-vase, I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry I-I-I-I…" she stuttered and burst into a new wave of tears. Trent looked painfully at his upset little girl. How could he have put her in such a position? He picked her up from Kira's lap and placed her on his. "Hey hey, it's not your fault, none of this is your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about, okay?" He held Melody close to his chest and kissed the top of her head to calm her down. They heard footsteps coming from inside, the glass door opened and Elsa stepped out and walked towards the young family. She crouched in front of Melody and smiled at her. "Hey there honey, what's your name?" "Melody" she whispered "Melody? What a lovely name." She extended her fingers and gently stroked Melody's tear-stained cheek. "Now now, it's okay, no need for tears." Elsa put her hand in her pocket and took out a small square shaped object wrapped in purple paper. "We don't have much candy here, but I was able to find a caramel, how does that sound?" Melody looked up at her parents and the both nodded their heads. Melody extended her little hand and took the caramel from Elsa's hand. "Thank you" she whispered "You're quite welcome Melody." Elsa looked up to Trent and Kira. "I know you must hate your father right now Trent, but believe me, knowing him, he'll come around. Just give him some time. He probably feels confused and hurt that you would keep such a secret from him all these years. I'll admit I was shocked at first." She looked down at Melody and smiled. "But trust me, he won't be able to stay away from this little one, he may seem though, but he's a big softy at heart." "ELSA, WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED THE REPORTS ON THE STERLING FILE, NOW!" Anton yelled from inside. Elsa sighed and stood up making her way back inside. She gave them one last look before heading inside. "Believe me, he'll come around."

The drive to the Cyberspace café was a quite one, sometimes interrupted by Melody's sniffing or hiccupping from all the crying. Trent felt his heart hurt. He couldn't stand seeing his little girl so upset. Kira looked at her fiancé's upset face and reached out her hand and placed it on his leg. "You meant well baby, you shouldn't beat yourself up so much." "Did you see how upset she got Kira? I put her in that position. I swear I never knew his reaction would be that bad." "I know Trent, but for now let's just put it behind us. Besides, you still have the gang to explain to."

They parked in front if Cyberspace, Trent and Kira looked back at Melody. "Okay Mel, there's another group of people that we want you to meet." Melody looked panicked and shook her head. "Honey, you have nothing to be afraid of, they're not going to do anything, trust me they'll love you." Melody's eyes got teary and she shook her head once more. Kira and Trent sighed, how were they supposed to get her inside when she's too scared. "Okay Mel, how about this? We'll go inside first and if they're going to be mean we'll come back out and go home. And if they're nice we'll come and get you. Does that sound fair?" Melody looked hesitantly at her parents but then nodded her head. Trent and Kira got out of the car, but left the window open for Melody. They went inside to find the whole group waiting for them. Haley was on the other side of the bar preparing drinks. Dr. Oliver and Ethan were sitting on one of the couched talking and Conner was bouncing around his soccer ball. Everyone stopped to see the young couple walking in. Conner was the first to greet them at the door "Heeeey, the lovebirds finally made it." He gave Trent a high five/ half hug and gave Kira a hug. "Yeah took you guys long enough." "Okay guys, leave them alone, and just be glad they made it." Haley walked around the bar and hugged both of them. "Me and Dr. O were just talking about Christmas dinner at his place tonight, you know, as a change this year." "Yeah that's fine, but um, there's something we have to tell you guys." "Is it something serious?" Trent and Kira looked at each other and then looked at the group's concerned faces. "Well, yes and no. The thing is…" So they told them everything, the pregnancy, the orphanage, finding Melody, taking her back, and the show down with Anton. When they were finished they watched the shocked expression on the team's face. Ethan was the first to speak. "Wait, so you're telling us that you were pregnant senior year?" "Yes" "And you hid it from everyone?" "Yes" "Woah you guys, that was pretty dumb" Then Conner spoke up " Yeah I mean, we're a team, you should've told, you could've helped you." Dr. Oliver spoke up "You should have told us guys, atleast to know what effect the dino powers could have had on the child. There's no telling what kind of powers he or she" "She" Trent corrected "She might posses, it's a miracle she hasn't shown anything yet, otherwise she could have been locked up in some Area 51- like lab, having probes being pocked at her all day." "We know what we did was a mistake, and giving her up was the biggest mistake we ever made. But the important thing is that we have our daughter now, and we're happier than ever to have her back." "Yeah, and it would mean a lot for me and Kira if you guys would meet her." "Alright, where is she?" "She's in the car, she's still a little freaked out after the whole Anton thing." "I'm sure Anton didn't mean to be harsh" Dr. Oliver defended. Kira rolled her eyes at the comment. "Okay, Kira you can stay here let me go get her and try to make amends." Trent walked up to the car and found Melody still waiting there. He opened the door and smiled at the little girl. "Hey Mel, guess what? They're super nice and they really want to meet you." Melody looked over her father's shoulder and gave his a hesitant look. Trent sighed at his daughter's worry. "Okay Melody, I know you've had a pretty bad day so far. But I promise this time, no one is going to yell and no one is going to be angry. Okay? Do you trust daddy?" Melody looked at her father's hopeful face and gave a small nod. Trent smiled, "That's my big girl, come on." He helped her out of the car and held her hand inside. "Okay everyone, there's someone special I want you to meet. This is our daughter, Melody." Melody appeared from behind Trent's leg and shyly walked forward. She looked up and saw the group's smiling and welcoming faces, she instantly felt a bit of relief. "Hey Melody, my name is Dr. Tommy Oliver, but you can call me Dr. O" "Or even uncle Tommy" Haley added, Dr. Oliver chuckled "Or uncle Tommy, that works too." Melody whispered a small hi. "Hey Melody, I'm Ethan, a friend of your mom and dad. Say, do you like video games?" Melody shrugged and nodded her head. "Well then you're in luck, because I happen to be a video game developer. You let me know what video game you want and I can hook you up." Ethan winked at Melody, which earned him a small smile and a shy thank you from her. "Hey Melody I'm" "Conner McKnight" Melody interrupted, looking star-struck. "Well well, I see that I'm quite well known." Melody blushed at her astonishment "Back at the orphanage, we used to watch most of your soccer games, we were all big fans." "Well that's good to hear, maybe I can offer you a couple of private soccer lessons, how does that sound?" Melody nodded her head. "Hey honey, I'm Haley. You're dad used to work here when he was in school. In fact, this was where he met your momma." Melody looked at her parents to find Trent wrapping his arms around Kira, she liked seeing them this way, all lovey dovey and stuff. She always imagined, more like hoped, her parents would be like, real or adoptive. "Say you must be thirsty, how does a chocolate milkshake sound? If that's okay with your mom?" Melody turned around and looked at her mother. "Mommy, is it okay?" "Sure baby, but not too much, we don't want you getting a stomach ache." Haley picked up Melody and put her on one of the bar stools and went around the bar to prepare Melody's shake. Ethan, Conner and Dr. Oliver stood near the young couple. "I gotta say you guys, she's a cute one." "Yeah, I'm really glad you guys found her after all these years, you should consider yourselves lucky." "Trent, Kira, although I am happy for the both of you. I must insist that you bring Melody over some time after Christmas, just to make sure that the dino powers haven't had any major effects on her DNA." "That's the other thing we're worried about" Kira said concerned "We still haven't figured out a way to tell her that we were power rangers, and that was one of the reasons we gave her up." "Well, I suggest you guys figure something out. She has to know, because just as much as it's part of you, it's a big part of her." Trent and Kira looked at their daughter, enjoying the frothy chocolate drink like any other little girl, growing more and more concerned that their past dino powers might have affected her.

After spending a few more hours getting to know Melody, the young family had to leave. They wanted Melody to get as much rest as she can before tomorrow's Christmas dinner at Dr. Oliver's house. As soon as they got home, Kira made Melody a light dinner of a PB and J sandwich and a glass of milk. She then helped her take a bath and helped her get in her pajamas. Trent came in the room and read her a story, gave her a kiss goodnight and left her bedroom door slightly opened. He went down to find his fiancé sipping on a glass of red wine and sitting on the faux fur rug near the fireplace. "Can I have a glass of that?" "Help yourself, God knows we need it." Trent poured himself a glass and sat next to Kira, only to notice the concerned look on her face. "Kira? What's the matter baby?" "I'm just thinking of what Dr. O said, what if the dino powers have affected her, but still hasn't shown? What if something happens and they suddenly appear? When it happened to us, we were scared out of our minds. Imagine what it would be like for a little girl. What if it happens in public? What if we aren't with her? What if? What if?" Trent noticed Kira starting to panic and so set his glass down and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey hey, calm down. Everything is going to be fine, okay? Yes we will have to tell Melody eventually about our past. But after Christmas, we'll get Dr. O to check on her just incase, but we will tell her when the time is right. So please don't worry about a thing okay?" He kissed Kira's forehead and held her in his arms. "I think it's about time I put my other favorite girl to bed, what do you think?" Kira nodded her head. "Alright then, come on." They put away the wine and put out the fire and headed to bed. Resting for what lies ahead of them Christmas day.


End file.
